Hosts
by under.that.sun
Summary: When your friends drag you out for some fun 'girl night' you definitely don't expect to see the hosts you saw earlier leaving with their male lovers... Yaoi, AU, one shot, mentions of LawLu, SmoAce, ZoSan.


**A.N. This is something Zehirohope (Stephanie-san) had suggested to me… It had been in my phone for quite a while…**

**Warnings: yaoi – manxman, AU, one shot, LawLu, SmoAce…**

**Disclaimer: *opens and closes her eyes* It seems nothing has changed… I still have no idea how could I own One Piece…**

_Hosts _

You look through the building you and your friends are standing in front of, they have been nagging you to come here for so long that you finally gave in. It was a two storey building with a red tilling roof, there were two balconies on the second floor and a big lion-sun sign on top of the entrance. Letters neon letter were put up next to it, they said: 'Thousand Sunny'. You look over it with suspicious gaze – it definitely doesn't look like a host club…

Your friends drag you in that building and at the door you see a big-funky looking-bulky guy who looks a little scary with those sunglasses on. But when he raises his glasses on his neon blue hair and grins you stop thinking like that. "Welcome to this SUPER club! Let me take your coats!"

His manner of speaking makes you smile and ease up, you give your coat to him. Then your friends drag you through the lobby to the main room. You open the door and a bunch of weird looking men bow to you. "Welcome mistress."

The first one you notice is a cute guy with raven hair and scar under his left eye, he isn't really short, but compared with other hosts, he does. Your eyes halt on the guy to the left, he has cute freckles over his cheeks and his hair is longer than the first ones, but they are the same black color. He gives you the 'mischievous guy' air.

The next guy is someone no one could miss out and there's a lot of reasons for that, first would probably be his green hair, second would be a the scar through his left eye and the last – his build. He's one hot guy with a bulky frame and he knows it. The guy standing next to him seems quite different from the rest three, he gives you the air that he's a gentlemen. His bow is more elegant than the other three's and his suit suits him perfectly, his blond hair is really pretty and a lot of women would be jealous of it. The smile on his lips simply invites you to spend time with his and even his oddly shaped eyebrow gives him a charm.

By the time you finished judging the four hosts your friends had already chosen their companions for the evening and you're left with the cute guy with a scar under his left eye. He grins to you and starts chatting like you're old friends. You don't mind it cause his voice makes you relaxed, he shows you the table the two of you will be staying at and you notice a long nosed, curly haired guy behind the bar. He sees that you're looking at him and smiles, you don't even notice how you smile back. That guy has a charm of his own.

The rest of the time goes through smoothly, you haven't laughed so hard in a while and all of the signs of stress you had are gone. The guy who kept you company is named Luffy and he's probably the most cheerful person you had ever met. And even though he said nothing about his personal life it seems like you have known him for ages…

When it was finally time to leave you were feeling quite sad, you had great time here and you also feel quite eager to know how the other three hosts entertain their guests. So, with a promise to come back some other time, your friends and you leave the club and hit the bars nearby.

Four hours later, so drunk that you would probably hit the ground if the four of you weren't hanging on each other you're staggering down the street. You suddenly realize that you're near that host club you visited earlier. You notice two strange men standing in front of the club. One is really bulky with silver hair that matched his jacket and a cigar in his mouth. The other was tall and seemed quite lean, he wore a black long coat and a white, fluffy hat with black spots, it was still kind of too warm for clothes like these.

Both males stood nearby, close enough to be acquaintances, but not close enough to be friends. You get interested on why they're standing in front of that club, so when the four of you sit down on a nearby bench to take a break, you keep your eyes on them.

Suddenly the front door opens and the blue haired guy walks out, after him the barmen follows. Both of them greet the two waiting men, the blue haired guard stays by the door and the long nose walks away. Soon the blond and the green haired guys walk out, if you remember correctly and you doubt your memory greatly, their names are Zoro and Sanji…

The two of them were walking quite close and when they turn a little you understand that they're holding hands. Neither the two waiting men nor the guard react to that anyway making you think that it's not a rare occurrence. The quite strange couple also seem to bid their good byes to the three men cause they walk away almost immediately.

Then an orange haired woman you haven't seen before walks out, she waves to the three men, sits in the car parked just beside club and drives away. Just as the car drives away a figure flies through the still open door and jumps on the white haired man, even from what where you are you can hear that person shouting. "Smokey!"

Luckily the white haired man was leaning on the railing between the street and the side walk, so he didn't fall down when he was jumped on. Instead he pealed the bundle from himself and as soon as it was standing claimed its lips. After a kiss that was way too long and way too heated to be shown in public, the two pull away and your eyes widen 'cause the bundle who flew on the white haired man turned out to be the cute freckled man.

Questions rise in your head and the two of them start talking, not too long after that another black bundle flies through the door in a similar manner and attacks the tall lean man and other shout echoes. "Traffy!"

The tall lean man called 'Traffy' instead peeling the bundle from himself simply kisses it, the kiss isn't as long as the one showed before, but certainly leaves you embarrassed by seeing it. The bundle unwraps itself from its target and you start to think that you're imagining things. The guy who just shouted 'Traffy'; out turned out to be Luffy – the cute host with a charming smile. One particular question circles in your mind the most 'What the hell? Are all hosts in Thousand Sunny are gay?'

The drunkenness you've been feeling had completely disappeared and you're feeling as sober as it comes. Things like these are quite a shocker to you. Even though you're surprised you can't stop the inner fan girl all women have and can't help, but find what you saw hot. So you promise yourself that you're definitely going back to that club, gay or not, those guys are real eye candy…

**A.N. Well that's particularly it…? Hope you enjoyed! (If there was anything to enjoy…)**


End file.
